


King  of (hong)Kong

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Add me other stuff as the story goes on, F/M, Female Choi Youngjae, Female Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Female Kim Seokjin | Jin, Female Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Female Mark Tuan, Female Park Jimin (BTS), Gang AU, Made this on a whim, Sorry?, idk - Freeform, not that good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How does the King of (hong)Kong sit on his throne?With his beautiful queen by his side, his loyal servants, and eyes on the back of his head.Jackson is the leader of a notorious gang based in HongKong  called GOT-BANGTAN. He's a criminal of extreme influence and his specialty is freedom. Freedom to the girls who were Shanghaied and thrown into sex trafficking, freedom to the boys who get caught up in some bad gangs, he lives for freedom and money. This is why he is the King of Kong...The King of (hong)Kong that is.This au contains Genderbent characters. Don't get your panties in a twist, it's so I can do more in the sex trafficking subject in the storyline, and I also like the idea of having a scene where the leader of some notorious gang has a pretty girl in a silk robe on his lap.





	1. King of Kong...or King of (hong)Kong that is...

Jackson is a man of unfathomable power in this day and age.

 

He sits at his throne(aka an expensive desk chair) behind a custom cherry wood desk. A man with a sack covering his head is cowering on his knees in front of the king himself.

 

"So tell me...Lihun-ah, was it? Where'd you get the girls from?"

 

Jackson never interrogated. This however was a serious matter to him. This as in the whore-den he had found on his territory.

 

"I-I took them...I-I took them from a small girls home in Korea a few years b-back..."

 

Jackson almost laughed at how pitiful the dog of a man sounded.

 

"Ah, so you stole them. You took their only chances at a good life away...huh."

 

Jackson's voice was quiet and mocking.

 

"P-please M-Mr. Wang! I-I'll give them to you, there was only 6 girls, they're all yours!"

 

The man pleaded. Jackson was going to kill the bastard anyways, so why not have some fun.

 

Jackson stood up abruptly, he pulled out his honored WW1 era knuckle duster trench knife. The preserved blade glistened in the yellow light of his chandelier. He walked towards his victim the guards on either side of his door straightening the closer he got to the trembling bastard. Jackson pulled off the sack hood on his head to reveal a gross face of a middle aged man. The man had what can be classified only as a pedo-stash, his hair was slicked back, greasy, and his hairline was far gone back revealing a sweat-drenched forehead.

 

"Pathetic."

 

**<! >Warning, this bout to get real graphic, real quick<!>**

 

Jackson spat the word like venom, his mouth filling with a bitter aftertaste just looking at the grease-ball. Jackson squatted down looking at the man straight in the eyes. Jackson held up his knife to the mans eyes and proceeded to stab directly, but not deeply into his left eye. The man screamed in agony and struggled only, but only made knife move around as Jackson let out a sadistic chuckle. Jackson pushed the man on his back, straddled him, and used the knife to carve out the entire eyeball. The blood was coming out like tears and it was starting to stain the middle-aged man's shirt. Jackson held the mangled eyeball in his hand for a moment before tossing it on the floor. Jackson then took his knife and set it at the left corner of the man's lips. Jackson forced the mans mouth open and had it so the knife was in perfect sawing position like he were cutting a piece of bread. Jackson started doing a sawing motion cutting the man's lips. The man kept on screaming and Jackson exasperatedly cut off his tongue. There was blood everywhere and Jackson couldn't care less, he just continued on. He took his knife away from the mouth area and cut the mangled shirt of the old man's open. Jackson pinched the right nipple of the man's and pulled it up, then Jackson took his knife and cut off the tip of his nipple. Jackson then held down the man's right hand and repeatedly stabbed it and cut off every single finger leaving a stubby thumb. Jackson finally reached into the back of his expensive CK jeans and pulled out a 10mm pistol. He stood up off of the man and blasted his brains out ending the session of pain.

 

**<! >It's over and I honestly feel sick and I'm questioning how fucked up I am<!>**

 

 

 


	2. The King and his Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Kong calls for a court meeting...more like a family dinner

"Jinyoung can you and Jaebum please get everyone gathered for dinner." Jackson ordered

 

"Sure thing, princess." Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

 

Jackson just grinned and waved the two off, knowing the two automatically drift towards Youngjae's room.

 

It felt like only yesterday Jackson rescued the 6 girls from a life of sexual slavery. Now he has one on his lap that he's proud to call his queen.

 

Queen Mary Tuan, American princess turned Hong Kong Queen.

 

She was unbelievably beautiful in Jackson's eyes, she bleached her hair, ending up with long cascading blonde locks.(I know his hair is no longer blonde and that was like 2 years ago, but plz let me have this.)

 

She was truly a goddess, and her new taste in designer clothing didn't help. The girl was always wearing Chanel dresses or CK jeans.

 

She was delicious in any man's eyes, and the only good thing that happens after you do bad to the King of Kong, is that you get to see her before you die.

 

The queen hopped off her king's lap and grabbed his hand.

 

"We shouldn't keep them waiting." She mumbled.

 

"Let's go then, darling." He replied.

 

The table was full except for the head chair and the chair to the left of it. Everyone was chatting and smiling. It made the King and Queen smile to see their big family.

 

Jackson and Mary take their respected seats and the butlers bring in dishes that were probably requested by their resident foodie Seokjin.

 

The atmosphere is calm and happy, all the couples(and triples) having a nice dinner in such a warm environment.

 

It's almost as if the White Boar Syndicate never existed.

 

But alas Jackson needed a court meeting so with a fork to his wine glass he tapped and gathered everyone's attention.

 

"I've found a new business partner you guys might be interested in..." He begins.

 

"One G-Dragon has been in contact with me for a little over a year now, and I believe that we are due to make some new friends...Maybe friends that go by Big Bang Brotherhood. They are interested in our drug trade, we are interested in their weapons. I wanted some highly valued opinion's on this."

 

"G-Dragon is a man we'll get a good name from, he may not be as popular as we are at the moment, but he holds the respect of many. This means being on good terms with him will give us an even better reason to be feared and respected." Namjoon chimes in.

 

"Yeah, well it seems a little off to me. Why would Big Bang want in on the drug trade now?" Youngjae asks.

 

"Easy answer, hasn't found anyone worth getting in with, but the White Boar Syndicate is now all over Asia, and starting to move into America. We've got  power and influence to rival his, having a business deal with them means they gets some territory they previously couldn't get too while we get  a  bigger name and a bigger arsenal." Mary answers.

 

"What about his other members, I think we need to chat with their other members. T.O.P could give us better insight on what they want from us." Jinyoung reasons.

 

"I-I think we s-should go w-with it...Big Bang k-keeps th-their friends...c-close. W-we could u-use s-some extra in-insurance from th-them." Jimin mumbles as every one quiets down and strain to hear her.

 

"She has a good point. Big Bang is known for protecting anyone they consider their own. They kept BLACKPINK from getting massacred.  They care about their assets, and we should be one of them." Taehyung explains. Backing up one of his lovers.

 

"Keep this on your minds, if you've been in contact for a year, he obviously sees us as an important asset. They want this as much as we want it." Jungkook adds on to his lovers previous statements.

 

"We could probably scare off Zico and his goons if we had Big Bang watching our backs, and we could give them extra insurance from Super Junior." Jaebum pipes up.

 

"I guess it's settled, I go through with this business deal and we get Big Bang as an asset." Jackson finishes.

 

"Okay everyone, you're dismissed. Sleep well, have a goodnight." Jackson concludes their dinner.

 

He hears a mix of 'Goodnights.' 'Goodnight Mary and Jackson.' and 'Goodnight princess' as the other members drag themselves to their rooms.

 

Jackson looks at his queen and gets up. He sticks out his hand for her to take.

 

"We should get off to bed to, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so that was the little first chapter, and uhhh. I swear to god if you read the violent scene I'm sorry and I'm not that fucked up, I really fuckin love gore. Everything gets hectic from here, so bare with me here! That's it love ya bye.


End file.
